Inhibitor
The Inhibitors are an enigmatic race of beings that originated from an unknown region of the galaxy. They were only recently known to exist at all as they first emerged during the Reaper assault on organic life within the Milky Way galaxy. They are known as cunning and frighteningly intelligent servants to the Reapers who maintain a certain degree of individualism unlike most beings who serve the Reapers. They recently returned to the galaxy after the activation of Hive. Background The Inhibitors appear to be turian-sized bipedal creatures who show similarities with both reptiles and arachnids, having scales and slit pupils as well as unique mandibles. Inhibitors are advanced cyborgs, born as such through the Reaper's use of nanotechnology in their development. They are used by the Reapers in a similar manner to the Collectors but oddly enough, they appear to be more individualistic. This could be because the species that the Inhibitors originated from, even after extensive genetic mutation over generations, were incredibly wilful and mentally powerful. Troop Variants Drone Inhibitor Drones are the most common of all Inhibitors found serving the Reapers. They are used by the Reapers to occupy conquered worlds, capture valuable resources, and hunt down any and all organic resistance. They often lead small packs of Husks and Abominations into battle, using them to complement their own combat tactics. They're known for being eager, and will advance steadily on a hostile's position to tear them apart up close. Drones are armed with weapons that fire energy projectiles rapidly, accurately, and at fairly long ranges. These weapons allow the Drones to slice through hostile barriers and armor easily. The Drones also make use of strong kinetic barriers themselves that are difficult to penetrate. Prime Inhibitor Primes are Inhibitors who are far more developed and well-armed than their lesser Drone counterparts. The fierce warriors are used to support and command the ground forces of the Reapers. Inhibitor Primes don't just lead Husks and Drones; they also lead Scions and Praetorians into battle. They keep at a distance from their foes and use their high-powered energy beam weapons like marksman rifles. Primes are heavily-defended with thick armor covering their entire bodies and project strong kinetic barriers. They can also use basic biotics like Throw and Warp as well as some tech abilities such as Tactical Cloak. Inhibitors are usually seen in places that are of high interest to the Reapers such as Grave Towers. Oracle Inhibitor Oracles are the most advanced and rarest of all the Inhibitor classes. They are usually used by the Reapers to oversee invasions and occupations in their absence, often having Reapers assume direct control of them. Inhibitor Oracles will lead entire campaigns against organics; thus they are given command of entire invasion forces including Husks, other Inhibitors, and Geth. They see very little combat, but when they do they can manage to turn the tide of an entire battle to their favor. They are extremely terrifying warriors, being masterful users of biotic and tech abilities. Their armor is very powerful and their kinetic barriers add even more of a tremendous boost to their defensive capabilities. Though they mostly use biotics and tech skills, Oracles do have plasma weapons integrated into their armor. Oracles are rare and usually seen on ground bases, Heretic Cruisers, or even Reapers. Category:C1v Category:Synthetics Category:Species